


[Art] Unseen

by Nonexistenz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Destiel Reverse Bang, Digital Art, Gen, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[DRB 2016] What if Castiel stands so close to Dean because he is touchy-feely with his wings? Hugging Dean with his wings, shielding and protecting him instinctively with his wings, draping his wing over Dean's shoulders or resting them on his lap, just touching Dean with his wings all the time. But humans don't perceive the angel part, so Dean has no idea Cas does that, or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> Drew this as part of the Destiel Reversebang 2016
> 
> This piece of art inspired a great author to write a wingfic, in my opinion there can never be enough of those!
> 
> The story is called [Damaged Wings and Other Things](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6369712) by [captainbunnicula](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kradarua/pseuds/captainbunnicula).  
> Please go read it.

[](http://imgur.com/xC1XtPe)

**Author's Note:**

> deviantArt Link: Coming soon.  
> tumblr Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/141745471437/)


End file.
